prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha Pieterse
Sasha Pieterse (born February 17, 1996) is an American singer and actress. In her younger years, Sasha has managed to build and maintain a working resume with countless appearances on TV shows and movies. Starting with just the additional commercial role Sasha grew into a incredible star. Not only does she act, but she can sing country music and play guitar too. At the age of 6 years old, Sasha Pieterse made her first appearance on Television. Co-starring in a WB Comedy TV Series, "Family Affair" (2002) as Buffy, she captured the hearts of the nation. As she grew older she developed life in the land of showbiz. Born in Johannesburg, South Africa, the curly haired child got her break. She was raised in Las Vegas, but moved to Los Angeles to further her career. At a young age, her parents noticed how curious she was about stage shows and took decided to enroll her into acting classes. In 2003, a year into her career Sasha won a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in TV series. As she grew and matured into the star she was born to be, Sasha continued booking roles. ' ' In 2004, She made a guest appearance in "Stargate SG1," and it wasn't long before she booked 2 episodes in 2005's TV Series "Wanted." But what really got the critics talking was a role she booked on the ever growing popular drama "House MD;" She played a young girl named Andie with terminal cancer. Her performance was so breathtaking, she was considered for a daytime Emmy for 2005. Sasha continued to rise in the career, landing a role in the creator of "Spy Kids." Sasha had two roles as Marissa and the Ice Princess in "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lava Girl." At the age of nine, she had five acting credits to her name, but was not forgetting her commercial work and modeling. She took part in Macy's Passport Show in 2004 and appeared on the cover of Childrens Business Magazine. During 2006, she filmed for a feature starring Sarah Michelle Gellar called "The Air I Breathe." She then landed a lead in a "Hallmark Hall of Fame Movie" as Maggie in "Claire." Both were released in 2007. Later that year, she appeared as the Goth Girl in Jessica Alba's "Good Luck Chuck," and walked the Blue carpet at the Premiere in September 2007 with gorgeous style getting the paparazzi talking. We've watched Sasha grow from a little girl into a mature teen. She looks slightly older for her age, but is mature enough for any role she takes. In her spare time, she loves to hang out with her friends and go to parties. She has a Pekinese dog named Precious, a Persian cat named Pasha, and a fish named Crystal. She also enjoys music. During 2007 and 2008, she spent time living life as a kid. Though she still booked 2 guest roles, one in "CSI Miami" and a 2009 Release of an guest appearance in "Without a Trace." Sasha supports many charities including Camp Ronald Mcdonald for Good Times, making regular appearances with friends and costars to carnivals and signings. She is also friends with actors Taylor Lautner and Taylor Dooley from working with them on set of "Sharkboy" and "Lava girl." 2010 brings Sasha back onto our TV screens, with a recurring role as Amanda on the hit show, "Heroes" and as Alison in the highly anticipated Pretty Little Liars TV Show on ABC Family, based on the popular book series by Sara Shepard. Sasha is now recording her style of music in the studio. In 2011 Sasha do a Disney Original Movie: Geek Charming, with Sara Hayland and Matt Prokop. In 2013, Sasha released her first country single - "This Country Is Badass". Filmography Film Television Trivia *She was in the music video for "Rewind" by Skye Stevens. *Sasha Pieterse originally auditioned for Hanna Marin in Pretty Little Liars. Gallery b4.jpg sasha-pieterse-geek-charming.jpg sasha-pieterse-zooey-magazine-launch-1ITdTf.jpg UwTlnm0.jpg Tumblr me637ol7TO1rkfauvo1 400.jpg Tumblr mm3svc4oQB1qi33lwo1 r1 500.png Tumblr mbuyiaF1T51rx5jj5o1 250.jpg Tumblr m18ww2uCtE1qenwoao1 500.jpg Tumblr m4vjacju8p1rr3taoo1 500.jpg Sasha-pieterse-new-single-rpm-coming-soon.jpg Sasha-pieterse-rpm-video.jpg Sasha-pieterse-gbf-first-look.jpg Sasha+Pieterse+Makeup+False+Eyelashes+emYW-2ehuv1l.jpg Sasha pieterse sasha pieterse ac mag 02 tbu6hBb.sized.jpg Sasha pieterse pretty little liars.jpg Sasha pieterse photo by sashapieterse27 instagram k7EwUX6b.sized.jpg Sasah.jpg Normal 230.jpg Normal 227.jpg Normal 223.jpg Img-thing1.jpg Imgres12345.jpg HSUS-Sasha-Pieterse-of-Pretty-Little-Liars.jpg From-Sasha-s-Instagram-sasha-pieterse-34107289-306-306.jpg From-Sasha-s-Instagram-sasha-pieterse-34107286-306-306.jpg E29c2dd40a8611e2877122000a1fbc4f 7-09292012184702000000.jpg 22b8e0a6b35711e188131231381b5c25 7.jpg 9ae50f6ca56211e1aebc1231381b647a 6.jpg 7eb2ad4e040411e2a97a22000a1cbf16 6.jpg 6a00d8341c2ca253ef017d41a23c34970c-400wi.png 4d263c7c6b2611e1a87612313804ec91 6 large.jpg Sasha and Norman.jpg Hipster Sasha.jpg Image Sasha.jpg Sasha & Troian.jpg Cody and Sasha oh.jpg Ian and Sasha omg.jpg Baby Sasha.jpg 600full-sasha-pieterse.jpg Sasha-Pieterse2.jpg Sasha 1.jpg Alison-dilaurentis-sasha-pieterse.jpg Sasha pieterse 0010-312x284.jpg Sasha on camera.jpg 3x24 DAY 2 Sasha (1).jpg 21 sasha pieterse alison dilaurentis pretty little liars (2).png Sasha8058.jpg Sasha3285.png Sasha158.png Sasha6022.jpg Sasha-pieterse-taylor-lautner.jpg Sasha858.png Sasha851.jpg Sasha454.jpg Sasha81.png Sasha45.jpg Sasha8521.jpg Sasha5458.png Sasha545.jpg Sasha528.jpg Sasha_Pieterse 1.png Sasha Pieterse 3.jpg Sasha Pieterse 4.jpg sasha (1).jpg sasha (2).jpg sasha (3).jpg sasha (4).jpg sasha (5).jpg sasha (6).jpg alisom.jpg Unknown-4.jpeg sahs.jpg Updo.jpg Gorgeous!!!.jpg Sasha in white.jpg Wonderful Sasha.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5